Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/16 November 2016
01:08 *Перезагрузка процессора* 02:07 Доброе утро 02:09 Привет, Дима 02:09 Доброе утречко, Скрэгг. 02:10 Скрэгг, а у Вас за окном уже сугробы? 02:10 Просто, этот снег в Одессе даже если и выпадает, то тает в полете. Не знаю, как долго еще можно молится, чтобы не замело. Так бесит этот снег ) 02:15 (Привет) (Hoso4ek) 02:15 Дима, ты помнишь как я долго ставил те аккумуляторы и солнечные панели в Факторио? 02:16 Я теперь заставил делать это персональных дронов >:D 02:16 *злобный смех* 02:16 :DD 02:17 Они для меня делают совершенно все. 02:17 Сейчас скину список того, что они делают. 02:18 -Крафт вещей. 02:18 -Перенос вещей с точки А в точку Б 02:18 -Перенос нужных мне вещей мне в инвентарь 02:18 -Перенос мусора из моего инвентаря в логическую систему 02:18 -Починка механизмов 02:18 -Снос всего, что мне мешает для стройки/передвижения 02:18 -Стройка 02:19 Я даже не знаю. 02:19 Они разве что еще поезда не разгружают. На ходу 02:19 :D 02:19 Так весело задавать им новые цели. 02:20 Смотришь, как по твоей базе летают во все стороны дрончики. 02:20 Как саранча. 02:21 Натрави их на базы врагов :Р 02:22 Но у них нет оружия. 02:22 У них есть молоточки и гаечные ключики 02:22 :D 02:27 Они справятся :D 02:30 Ты уверен? 02:30 Тебе не жалко их? :D 02:30 Врагов, имею ввиду. 02:30 xD 02:32 Нет :D 02:41 Ну окей ) 02:55 У нас херовы сугробы 02:55 Ваще сугробы в общем 02:56 Эта неделя морозная к тому же 02:56 Ок. -20 днём, до -30 ночью 06:58 11 06:59 11 09:04 D'gay 09:04 G'day* 11:03 Здравствуйте, джентльмены. 11:03 Кто убил чат ? 11:05 Здравствуйте, Смит. 11:08 Это не я. 11:09 Ага, вот и виновник. 11:09 А то сразу "не я". 11:31 Прувет 11:32 Здравствуйте, мр.Кошаковски. 11:37 привет 12:56 (Привет) (GreenRadiation) 03:00 Добрый вечер, Земля 03:01 <Земля> Привет 03:03 Что привело тебя к нашему скромному чату? 03:04 <Земля> Да скучно стало мне, вот и зашёл в чат. 03:04 <Земля> (аметист) 03:05 Ясно 03:05 Здесь тоже скучно. 03:05 Именно сейчас 03:06 Не знаю, из-за чего 03:06 Привет, бот 03:06 Привет, GreenRadiation 03:06 Только бот и общается 03:10 <Земля> До какого дня ты дожил в игре "Don't Starve"? 03:11 150-ый, а потом надоело 03:15 <Земля> 50-ый, а потом умер от Коалослона. 03:15 м 03:15 это надо постаратся от него умереть :D 03:19 <Земля> Ну с каждым бывает. 03:19 нуда 03:19 я как то расскаызвал тут о моих самых эпичных и бестолковых смертях 03:20 Самая недавняя смерть - меня убил крот 03:20 ;D 03:20 <Земля> Как? 03:20 <Земля> (джеки2) 03:21 Он.... упал 03:21 Сверху 03:21 Менее давная 03:21 Это когда я только начинал играть в Dont Starve Together 03:21 более* 03:22 И у меня было очень плохо с рассудком и жизнями, когда преебился с ужасами и добыл топлива 03:22 Жизней было крайне мало 03:22 И из за этого решил пособирать цветы, чтобы быстрее поднять рассудок и ужасы не нападали(никогда не собираю цветы, считаю это ужасным делом) 03:22 Ну, и тогда я не знал про существование роз... 03:23 GreenRadiation was killed by Flower 03:23 флауи где то рядом... 03:24 Добрый вечер, ярослав 03:25 Добрый день 03:25 <Земля> Привет, Ярослав 03:41 Мать Господня 03:42 ?_? 03:43 На види-деятельность посмотри 03:44 иии? 03:46 Тема:Mind focus/@comment-GAANGSTER-20160918192857/@comment-GAANGSTER-20161116153039?diff=prev&oldid=284851 03:46 хех, перебирал варианты, и как раз уже читал это сообщение 03:47 Пойду поблюю радугой 03:49 моя дуга улыбки увеличивается со скоростью +5 градусов на каждые 2 строчки текста 03:51 Добрый вечер, сосиска 03:53 АХАХАХАХАХ 03:53 концовка 03:53 КОНЦОКА 03:53 ;DDDDDD 03:54 я просто еле пишу 03:55 оххххх 03:55 ну я и посмеялся 03:55 от души 03:56 о/ 03:57 ?_? 03:57 А кто вообще эта лера? как я понял, она немного популярна 03:57 Или мне просто показалось 04:00 Хардкорщица/грифер. Была тут популярна в 2015 во время хостинга хардкорного сервера Мариса. 04:01 Гастер, кинь ему ссылку на блог. 04:01 А что было потом? 04:01 Ага, только найти бы сначала 04:01 Ща найду 04:03 Ну, карочи, там долго и муторно переписывались игроки 04:03 Фокси там, Марис и т.д. 04:03 И эта Лера 04:05 "Челленж на выживание" 04:05 В поиске вбейте. 04:05 Мне лень. 04:05 А, точно 04:05 (гениус) 04:05 киньте ссылку 04:05 >Мне лень. 04:06 Блог участника:MarisFrance/Челлендж на выживание 04:06 Да, вот он 04:06 спс 04:11 И я там был. 04:11 Я даже кланы помню. 04:12 Я даже рыбачие угодия Трейка помню. 04:12 Знаете, что это? 04:14 неа 04:15 Это такой пруд в берёзовом лесу, недалеко от короля свиней, где была табличка "Рыбачие угодия Трейка". 04:15 Я потом в дань уважения на всех таких прудах таблички ставил. 04:17 ясненько. Похоже у вас там было весело, раз все этот сервер так нахваливают 04:21 Да, было. 04:22 Хех 04:23 Главное слово "было" 04:29 чёт там какие то слишком жёсткие интриги были 04:29 Лучше бы я не заглядывал в этот блог.... 04:29 Ага 04:29 Я тоже ничего не читал 04:29 И мне хорошо 04:29 А вот то, что я увидел на стене Валерии 04:29 Это, мягко говоря, бред 04:29 (имхо, естессна) 04:31 >Главное слово "было" 04:31 Я зря его жирным выделил? 04:32 Ну, бывает, не разглядел 04:32 (не_знаю) 04:33 Эта валирия странная какая то 04:34 Валирия :D 04:35 Я думал, я странный 04:35 Да не, я очень даже ничего 04:50 <666Frenzy666> Всем привет! 04:50 Во всяком случае, эти санта-барбары забавляют меня. 04:50 Привет 04:52 <666Frenzy666> Я давно не заходил на вики 04:52 Привет, френзи 04:53 <666Frenzy666> Привет оадиация! 04:56 :/ 04:56 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 05:27 Ich bin komme. 05:27 Здравствуйте, мр.Грин и мр.\мс.Земля. 05:27 Хоть я и припозднился чутка. 05:28 Добрый вечер, смит 05:30 Чорд, я думал, через час напишу ":/". 05:31 Привет, бот. 05:31 Привет, Koshakowsky 05:31 Привет, Koshakowsky 05:32 Привет, GreenRadiation 05:33 Привет, Hoso4ek 05:34 Привет. 05:34 Поставил будильник в 7:00 05:34 Что-то пошло не так. 05:34 И я проснулся в 19:00 :/// 05:34 (пека) 05:35 Я иногда не понимаю, как я дрыхну по 16 часов 05:35 Видимо, будильник не подействовал (пека) 05:35 Незнаю 05:35 Такое чувство, что если будильник не работает, то я могу спать вечность. 05:35 Видимо, устаёшь за вчерашний день 05:35 Пока мочевой пузырь не разбудит. 05:35 Ору в голосину. 05:35 А иногда и не будет (пека) .... 05:35 Привет, носочек 05:35 Тебе надо анекдоты писать! 05:36 Привет, Радиация. 05:36 Привет, Hoso4ek! 05:37 Хммм 05:37 Привет, Бот. 05:37 ! 05:37 (пека) 05:37 :/ 05:37 Привет, бот 05:37 Привет, GreenRadiation 05:37 ... 05:37 :] 05:37 Т.е. к Боту нельзя обращаться с большой буквы? 05:37 Носок, попробуй пару анекдотов написатью. 05:37 нет 05:37 ты поставил точку 05:37 написать* 05:37 Привет, мр. Джарвис. 05:37 Привет, бот 05:37 Привет, Hoso4ek 05:37 Вот 05:38 Вуаля. 05:38 Бот всегда вежлив 05:38 Здравствуйте мр.Джарвис 05:38 Привет, Dmitry221060 05:38 Если к нему правильно обратится 05:38 Опа 05:38 (Привет) (Hoso4ek) 05:38 Здравствуйте, мр.Hoso4ek. 05:38 Дима, какого черта? 05:38 Здравствуйте, бот 05:38 оу 05:38 Гы 05:38 Приветствия для Яриков. 05:38 Здравствуйте мр.Джарвис 05:38 ну лан, окай, окай 05:38 Без запятых и точек. 05:38 Запятая. 05:38 И точка. 05:38 Не обязательно 05:39 Здравствуйте, Смит. 05:39 Привет, ДИма. 05:39 Участник:This is test account/chat.js 05:39 Настоящие интеллигенты, начинают приветствие с "здравствуйте". 05:39 Мдя 05:39 А то "Привет, мр.Джарвис" 05:40 Участник:This is test account/chat.js 05:40 Дима. 05:40 Там всё, на что он реагирует 05:40 Что ты кинул. 05:40 Я не понимаю. 05:40 Ай донт не понимаю. 05:40 .message:last:contains("Привет, бот"), .message:last:contains("Привет бот"), .message:last:contains("Бот, привет"), .message:last:contains("Бот привет"), .message:last:contains("Здравствуй, бот"), .message:last:contains("Здравствуй бот"), .message:last:contains("Здравствуйте, мр. Джарвис"), .message:last:contains("Здравствуйте мр. Джарвис"), .message:last:contains("Здравствуйте, мр.Джарвис"), .message:last:contains("Здравствуйте мр.Джарвис") 05:40 О божечки. 05:41 Точка в конце - никак не влияет. Если сообщение в любой части содержит "Привет бот", бот ответит 05:41 .message:last:contains 05:41 Ой 05:41 Что-то пошло не так 05:41 В любой 05:41 Ага. 05:41 Или "Здравствуйте, мр.Джарвис". 05:41 тексттексттекст текст Привет бот тексттексттекст 05:41 Хм... 05:41 Ха! 05:42 В любой. 05:42 Я его крашнкл? 05:42 Ага. 05:42 Привет бот 05:42 Дя 05:42 Привет, бот. 05:42 Дим, напомни, как вставлять изображение в чат? 05:42 Здравствуйте, мр.Джарвис. 05:42 Привет, Agent Smit 05:42 Плебы. 05:42 Тэги в чате 05:43 Привет бот 05:43 Привет, Dmitry221060 05:43 текст Привет бот текст 05:43 Привет, Dmitry221060 05:43 текст "Привет бот" текст 05:43 Привет, Dmitry221060 05:43 Всо работаетъ 05:43 Ну ладно, Вы- не плеб. 05:43 Привет, бот. 05:43 Привет, Koshakowsky 05:43 Заработало. 05:43 Не мучайте бота! 05:44 Мне норм :Р 05:44 Ладно-ладно, бот работает, харе уже. 05:44 харэ* 05:44 А ещё там есть элитные команды. Только для меня :3 Их пока мало, но они есть :3 05:45 ты уже расскаызвал 05:45 Бот, clear 05:45 и тд 05:45 Ога :3 05:45 Бот, логи. 05:45 Тоже. 05:47 Нужна ещё команда "Карапуз !". 05:47 Мр.Джарвис пишет, что все уничтожит вокруг, и банит всех людей в чате. 05:47 -_- 05:47 если людей, то я за 05:47 В этом и прикол, что именно людей. 05:47 *поднял пяточку* 05:48 Носочный каламбур. 05:54 Смит, Дима, у меня там в Факторио все проблемы решились. 05:54 Как я и говорил - со временем. 06:12 (Koshakowsky) 06:13 (Радиация) 06:13 (думаю о том, какую тему выбрать для поддержки разговоров в чате) 06:13 Давайте поговорим об экологии 06:13 (снас) 06:13 (хех) 06:14 Кстати, дима, ты тута? 06:14 Привет, бот. 06:14 Привет, Koshakowsky 06:14 Тута 06:14 Судя по боту, Дима тута. 06:15 блин 06:15 лс забагованное 06:15 Перезайди :Р 06:15 теперь у меня нету истории мсообщений 06:15 А логи открывать лень 06:15 :Р 06:16 мда, лс забагованное просто ужась 06:16 Ладно 06:16 Норм 06:16 Давайте поговорим об астрономии 06:17 "Астрономии не существует! Это всё матрица! Космос лишь иллюзия" 06:17 Тема закрыта 06:17 Сам тему открыл, сам закрыл, сам поболтал 06:20 Давайте о матрице 06:21 о, добый вечер, вейдер 06:21 Добрый* 06:21 "Матрицы не существует! Это всё астрономия! Матрица лишь иллюзия" 06:23 Добрый вечер, foooooooood 06:23 Привет:D 06:25 (не_знаю) 06:26 Ладно, всем спокойной ночи и хорошего вечера 06:27 (Привет) 06:33 (не_знаю) ...пустоватенько 06:33 (feelsbadman) 06:34 Добрый ) 06:41 >"Матрицы не существует! Это всё астрономия! Матрица лишь иллюзия" 06:41 Вот пока так думают, в Матрице все идет своим чередом. 07:00 Это была шутка 07:01 Стоп, я пока лазил в стене обсуждений Обычного Эгора заметил одну вещь. 07:01 Он написал: "Видимо, надо было написать в профайле, что я ушёл с вики." 07:01 Реально? 07:02 Скажите, пжлст 07:03 В чем вопрос? 07:03 Ну да, он тип ушел 07:03 Типа 07:04 Это обычное явление 07:04 Тут каждый 3 уходит 07:04 ПАЦАНЫЫЫЫЫ 07:04 Я ТУТ ПОДУМАЛ 07:04 Просто не люблю, когда человек уходит 07:04 Капс 07:04 КАК ПОСЛЕ 2k16 БУДУТ ПИСАТЬ ДАТУ? 07:04 Сорри за шифт 07:04 :/ 07:04 2k16+1? 07:04 2r17 07:04 2к17 07:04 (джеки2) 07:04 2r17 07:04 Симс найс 07:05 Ну ладно, я спать 07:05 Покеда. 07:05 (Привет) 07:16 !Пинг понг. 07:16 I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. Ошибка: неправильное время